Games
by EternallyEC
Summary: "Guy had never cared for games." Just a short peek into Guy and Marian's heads in Season 1.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and I am making no profit from this!

**Show: **Robin Hood (BBC)

**Spoilers: **Season 1, especially the finale

**Summary: **"Guy had never cared for games."

**Author's Note: **I got this challenge from the 15 minute Ficlet community on Livejournal. I took a little longer than 15 minutes to write it because it's a birthday present for a great friend. I was trying for fluff, but that rarely works out with Guy and Marian. :) The word I got was (surprise) games. Enjoy!

**Titile: **Games

Guy had never cared for games. He had always preferred to take action that would lead directly to what he wanted, whatever it may be. He simply didn't have the patience to toy with the minds and emotions of others, and he certainly took no pleasure in it.

Needless to say, he was surprised and more than a little disturbed when he caught himself ensnared in the deadliest game of them all-the game of love. But by the time he realized it, he was already too far gone to stop.

Cat-and-mouse was not something he enjoyed, but he was drawn to Lady Marian in a way that he couldn't explain. Indeed, he was... stirred by her. And so he allowed the game to contnue, eagerly awaiting the day when he would win and claim his prize.

The day came sooner than imagined, when he was able to convince her to marry him as a way of protecting him. He grew more and more excited as the day drew close, but he was bothered by Marian's indifference and her coldness. He tried everything he knew to do to win her over, but nothing seemed to work.

In retrospect, he shouldn't have been surprised that the false king had been found out by Hood's little servant. And he shouldn't have been surprised that he came to the church screaming it for all to hear. Perhaps most of all, he shouldn't have underestimated the anger that the Lady Marian would feel at having been tricked. The punch had hurt, but the strike at his pride hurt more. His eyes smoldered as he stood back to his full height, and the only thing he could think was to wonder why he had allowed this foolish game to continue for so long.

RH RH RH

Marian had loved games as a child. She would play them with anyone she could trick into it-her servant Sarah, her father, and even her mother for a short time before she got sick. Something about the simplicity of games had always gotten to her-one person won, one person lost. The person who won usually won a prize of some sort (oftentimes from the loser). Of course, she had only learned about prizes from the mischevious Robin of Locksley, and it was something she kept to herself unless she was playing with him. After all, ladies didn't gamble, and she knew that she would be in for it if she was ever found out.

Her love of games had not faded over time, except for in society and the real world. She hated when people played games with her and she had resolved at a young age that she would never be anything less than straight and to the point with anyone. This was a promise that came back to haunt her when her father lost his title of Sherriff to the terrible troll of a man named Vaisey, and everything in her world had shifted. Now, she was indeed playing games and they had very high stakes, perhaps none higher than that of the game she was playing with Sir Guy of Gisbourne.

He had taken interest in her almost immediately after she came to the castle, and she had let him know in no uncertain terms that she was not interested. But still he pursued, and she had to let him to a degree. Things were dangerous, and she knew that she couldn't afford to be on Sir Guy's bad side. And so she tolerated him while trying to hold him off at the same time, but somewhere in the midst of it she had begun to feel for him as well. And then Robin had returned, and suddenly everything became a lot more complicated, and the stakes in the game she was playing had risen even higher, almost higher than she could bear.

And now, here she was, the ex-fiancee of Guy of Gisbourne, finally back with her beloved Robin after years apart, and for some reason the only thing that she could think of was the look on Guy's face when she had punched him and left him at the altar. What kind of game were they playing after all?

~~FIN


End file.
